The Random Journey of Charmeleon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Charmeleon sees his dad Charizard on TV, and he vows on going on a ridiculously stupid and random journey to bring him back. Rated T for nonkid friendly humor.


**The Random Journey of Charmeleon**

By **Yoshizilla**

(Unfortunately)

Yoshizilla: HEY!!! I saw what you added there...(notices the viewers) WHOA!!! A-herm. Yo, everybody! Yes, this is a stupid introduction to yet another random one-shot fanfic that I happened to do in under an hour. And yes, this is just a stupid, pathetic way of increasing the woord count. LOL over 1000! ...I apoligize for the god-awful quote from a certain retardely popular anime. Yep, that's it for me. NOW READ THE STORY, DAMN IT!! I COMMEND YOU!!

ESPN: The following has been rated **T** for **Teens** and **S** for **Stupid**.

Disclaimer: Yap yap yap yap, we don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Seriously, you know how it would be if this guy (points to a random guy named "This Guy") owned Pokemon? We would be...**IN CHAOS**. Errrr...(sweatdrops and chuckles nervously) I mean, enjoy. Right now. (...) **DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!**

* * *

One _random_ day in Pokemon world...y'know, no one cares. Just get to the point. 

"Hey Charmeleon, guess who's on the TV!" Wartortle chuckled, drinking Pepsi.

Charmeleon walked up to the TV and gasped in horror. "D-dad!?" He exclaimed.

On the TV, Charizard was doing excersises, and behind him were Gardevior, Gallade, and Lickylicky, who were also doing excersise.

Charmeleon screamed in horror, falling to his knees. Practically everyone started laughing at him.

"Boy, Charmeleon, your dad must have stayed in shape because he dances!" Ivysaur laughed, getting a seizure from looking at the bright greenlamp next to him a few seconds later.

Charmeleon growled, standing up. "Yeah, well I won't have it! I'm gonna get my dad to stop this madness!"

"Madness?" Makuhita started, before punching Charmeleon in the face and screaming, "This...is...SPARTA!!!!!!"

The Magikarp Squad of Doom then flopped by and pawned the Makuhita. They then flopped off the cliff, falling to their deaths.

Charmeleon got up, and he placed on glasses. "Right, then! Time to confront...my father." He ran off into the western direction.

* * *

**World Dance Club-Some place I'm too lazy to describe because this fanfic sux**

**Charmeleon: 3x**

Charizard was stretching his legs, looking back at Gardevior, Gallade, and Lickylicky. "That's right, ladies, put your back into it!"

Gallade stood up, and shouted, "HEY!!! I'm not a female! I'm a-" Lickylicky then body slammed into Gallade, knocking him unconcious.

Charizard gasped, and he stood up, scolding Lickylicky. "Now that wasn't neccesary, Lickylicky! Honestly now!"

Lickylicky frowned while Gardevior stood up and tapped Charizard on the shoulder. "Hey Charizard, you wanna...you know..."

Charizard grinned, winking at Gardevior. "Oh, you bet." He grabbed her and then flew out of the dance club, leaving Lickylicky to sulk by himself.

It was since then that Lickylicky became emo.

Charmeleon ran into the dance club, and looked around. He noticed the now emo Lickylicky. "Hey! Where's my father?"

Lickylicky sighed as he took out a lolipop and started jabbing it into his forehead. "Your loser of a jerk just flew off to have S-F-X with Gardevior."

Charmeleon sweatdropped, his left eye twitching. "What? Sound effect...you mean SEX!!" He slapped Licky licky on the back, and then ran out of the dance club.

Lickylicky screamed as the lolipop was now stuck in his right eye. He then started rolling on the ground, and finally exploded, making the random audience cheer.

* * *

Charizard and Gardevior were in a top-secret garden, both of them chuckling as Charizard got into the bath. 

"Ooh...this is soo charming..." Gardevior said as she sipped a martini, "Hey Charizard, let's "get it on"..." She purred and rubbed Charizard's chest.

Charizard chuckled. "Oh, baby," He said in an incredibly deep, and yet sexy, tone, stroking Gardevior's hair.

Gardevior giggled, but she then realized something. "Wait a minute, how can we do it together in private in the bath if water harms you?"

Charizard rolls his eyes. "Screw the laws of physics, this is a fanfic, not the real thing!" He started, ripping a book titled "The Laws of Physics".

Gardevior smiled, and she kissed Charizard on the cheek. "That's my hubby," She said, as she and Charizard started to...

**(HEY!!!1 YOU FOLKS CAN'T READ THAT!!! IT'S CENSORED!!! PERVERTS!!!)**

"Wait," Asked a nearby Buizel, tilting his head in confusion and frowning, "How can Charizard and Gardevior mate if they're two, COMPLETELY DIFFERENT species!?" he folded his arm.

The Feebas Squad of Doom then splashed over to the secret garden and killed the Buizel, and they all then magically evolved into Milotic and watched the miracle mating between Charizard and Gardevior.

* * *

**World Yer Mom-Mt. Everest**

**Charmeleon: 2x**

Meanwhile, in a snowy region, Articuno is fixing her nest. Charmeleon runs up to her.

"Why hello there, Charmeleon, mah boi!" Articuno greets, smiling as she pats Charmeleon on the back with her right wing, "What brings you up here to Mt. Everest?"

Charmeleon slaps Articuno in the face. "That's MAMA LUIGI, er, CHARMELEON to you, madam!" He angrily shouted.

Articuno rubbed her sore right cheek. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that." She said, giggling a bit, "Anything I can do for you?"

Charmeleon folded his arms and nodded. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Well, I-" He then gasped for air, and fell off the nest, colliding several times into Mt. Everest, and falling into a lake, losing a life.

Articuno shook her head, and she went back to fixing her nest. "Poor fellow. he had a good life." She said to herself, sighing.

**

* * *

**

**World "Wiidiculous" looking Jungle-LOL I made a joke about "Wii" and "ridiculous" how stupid can you get?**

**Charmeleon: 1x**

Charmeleon was now seen running in the jungle, trying to avoid the angry Rhyhorn. "Yeesh! All I wanted were directions!" He then crashed into a coconut tree.

The Rhyhorns all stopped and they started to eat the unconcious body of Charmeleon.

* * *

**World Something-Something That's very secret and that I shouldn't tell you because I'm on a low budget for details**

**Charmeleon: 0x**

Charizard and Gardevior were now in bed. The sunset has given into the night.

"Charizard, I have something to tell you," Gardevior whispered, smiling and looking at Charizard.

Charizard's eyes picked up. "Yes, my sweetheart? What is it?"

Charmeleon poked his head out of the nearby bushes, and turned around to see Charizard and Gardevior. He gasped. "Dad!?"

Gardevior closed her eyes for a minute, her lips trembling a bit, and she smiled again, announcing, "I'm...pregnant..."

Charmeleon's eyes popped out of his head and landed on the floor. Charmeleon jumped out of the bush and getting on the bed. He then fell to his knees, in front of Charizard and Gardevior (much to their shock and surprise), and finally in horror screaming dramatically (in Darth Vader's voice, obviously), **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He then exploded, and died.

* * *

**GAME OVER**


End file.
